25 K-Project Drabbles!
by ElenoiaReinhart
Summary: 25 K-Project Drabbles with the female readers get paired by of all the men in K-Project , everyone is welcomed! Will go 50 when reached 25! New Updates: Bandou Saburota(guest) and Fushimi Saruhiko(aisu cream)
1. Hair

Drabble #1

Hair (Fushimi Saruhiko X Reader)

"Saruhiko-kun's hair is really soft…" you spoke while touching the cobalt hair from Fushimi Saruhiko's head. You were both sitting on the man's balcony bench with his head resting on your lap, together enjoying the evening breeze. Saruhiko was had finished his duties back in SCEPTER 4 early than his usual days and you were spending the night together with him at his home, enjoyed doing nothing with each other. Currently, you were patting and running your finger to his hair, admiring the softness. Since he is not working, he didn't style his hair like the usual and it was styled back when he was in middle school.

You twirled and played with his hair, pushing it away from his face to see his dark sapphire eyes hidden behind his thick framed glasses. An idea popped out to your head suddenly, you then pulled out some colored bobby pins from your waist pocket and began to clip his hair near to his ear, showing his forehead.

"Why are you clipping them?" He asked, touching the black colored pins on his hair.

"Saruhiko-kun looks more handsome like this." You said with a giggle, hooking your long, wavy black hair to the back of your right ear.

He then sat up from your lap, taking a few pins from your hands. You were confused when he does this; especially when he holds your head and turns it away from his pale face so that he was facing your right side of your head. He created a side part and pulled your hair into a side into a side pony on your left side of your head, letting loose some strands to frame your face. He then wind the ponytail into a bun, fasten it with some the pins that he held to secure the bun. He pulled some strands of your hair to let a couple of tendrils fall around your face. The last but not least, he clipped 2 of your favorite sapphire blue clips to the strands of your hair opposite to the side where he did the undone updo hairstyle.

"Now you look beautiful as well…" He said with a smile while looking at his handiwork, your face then blushed pink.

"You l-look more attractive than I am, Saruhiko-kun…" You complimented him shyly.

In truth, you were never really confident about your appearance, especially your hair. Many people were afraid of you due to your long black hair that made you look like Sadako, the ghost from the movie The Ring. Many girls had been fantasizing over him to be their lover, but they are confused on to why that you were his lover. But only one person saw your true beauty that is Saruhiko himself.

"You are beautiful… And I'm happy to see your true beauty alone for myself." He spoke reassuringly, you melted over his words. Never that you met someone that was kind and didn't just judge your by your appearance.

"Why… thank you, Saruhiko-kun… I'm flattered." You replied, you leaned your forehead to his together. He smiles handsomely as you and him both began to move your nose left and right, making contact to it as you and Saruhiko did the Eskimo kiss. Both of you then giggled and chuckled happily, you rested your head on top of his broad shoulder and being careful not to mess the cobalt haired man's work to your hand while he wound his left arm around your waist, enjoying the beautiful sky basked with twinkling stars, shining moon and meteor showers together next to each other.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Ya—Ha-! I'm HonomiAo and it seems that I had attracted you guys to read this fiction! Thank you very much at first! This is my first drabble and I'm gonna start small of 25 and it will grow larger to 50, to 75 and so on. I'm happy to receive requests from you all, I'll make sure to update soon and I think I'll be able to upload a chapter every weekend cause I'm really busy and having exam by the end of May.**_

_**So, I made a little twist on my drabble. Did you notice a name there? I've done this on purpose on every chapter of this drabble because I'm not too comfortable on letting the name part empty so I decided to fill it with many random girl names. For those of you whose name got mentioned on each chapter, bless you! Haha you can give your request to me but only the first girl who sends her request first via Private Message can get her request done and the time limit is only 36 hours after each chapter is released. ^^ Please do not lie and says your name is mentioned on the chapter when in reality it is not, I don't like liars and I certainly think the boys of K-Projects likes liar girls.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading this, I'll be seeing you all next week then!**_


	2. Waltz

Drabble #2

_Request from Ariele4K_

Waltz (Kusanagi Izumo X Reader)

It was dark in Shizume City where the night had ruled over the day, the shining moon and the blinking stars were the one shining and lighting the world. It was around 10 at night, some had tucked themselves in to bed and sleep through the night, some are still on their feet having fun and enjoying the night life. You were one of this active night life people who is still sits on your favorite bar, drinking liquor happily.

You were inside HOMRA bar taking a few sips of specially brewed red wine, prepared specially by the master of the HOMRA bar and also your lover, Kusanagi Izumo. You and him were the only ones left in the bar whereas the other members of the red clan had gone home to take some rest, the king also included. The reason that you enjoyed night life is that you get to spend night alone with the master after the other clansmen returned home, happy to be together just to have a light talk, a few drinks then end the day by sleeping together warping in each other's arms.

Currently, you were sitting on the red revolving chairs in front of the bar counter, humming the faint mellow classic song of Pavane pour une Infante defunte by Maurice Ravel played by the famous duo guitarist DEPAPEPE that was played on the bar's sound system, the dirty blond was wiping one of the wine glass while listening to the melody. You then gulped down the wine on the glass that was in your hands, emptying it. Izumo, who noticed this then hold out a dark green wine bottle on his left hand and wrapped the bottom part with a white towel.

"Does my lady care for another glass of wine?" he offered with a smile, his right hand was in front of you to take the empty wine glass on your hands.

"_Oui, s'il vous plait_, _monsieur."_ You replied, placing the glass to the man's hands as he poured the red liquid into the clear glass with care and precision, not wanting a drop to stain the outer side of the glass and spill.

"A 2006 _Bordueax _red wine for my lady…" Izumo spoke again, letting down the wine bottle on the counter as he laced your fingers on the glass.

"_Merci, Monsieur…" _You replied a thank you to him.

"_Il n'y a pas de quoi, mademoiselle." _He then placed his right hand on his left collarbone, bending down to make a bow that made you smile with a giggle.

You then noticed one of the wine glass that Izumo had cleaned was sitting behind the bar counter, the man cocked his head to the side when you took it and the wine bottle. Trying to copy what the man did a few minutes ago, you tilt the wine bottle a bit to let the red liquid flow and fill the wine glass half. You then gave the now filled wine glass to Izumo, he smiled and said a "_Merci…" _to you. You held your wine glass again and moved near to his as both you and him made the glass knock into each other, hearing a *CLINK* afterwards and drinking the bitter but sour wine.

The song then ended and changed into Frederic Francois Chopin's Nocturne No. 2 also played by DEPAPEPE which one of your favorite classic songs. You hummed the melody happily with your eyes closed. You suddenly noticed when the dirty blond man walked around from the back of the bar counter to stand next to you which made you open your eyes once again, he stood there with his palms outstretched to you.

"_Puis-je avoir cette danse, mademoiselle?" _he offered a dance, you smiled and put the wine glass on your hands down and placed your palm on his. "_Oui, monsieur."_

Both of you walked to the middle of the bar, you and him were standing close to and facing each other. He placed his right hand slightly beneath your left waist while you rest your left hand on his shoulder blade; your right hand and his left hand were laced together and raised to your shoulder's height. He then began to move his left foot forward while you move your right foot back, his right foot and your left foot move to the side together, then your right foot and his left foot was closed. This time it was your turn to move your left foot forward while his right foot moved back, and it was continuously repeated as his and your body moved to the flow of the music.

You rested your head on his left shoulder blade, but still doing the waltz. He smiles as he rest his chin on your neck, whispering an "I Love you…" to your ear. You smiled happily, still moving your feet to the rhythm of the music. The night was a calm time where both you and him could do time without being bothered by the others, and this was your reason to love night greatly, to have Izumo's attention to only you when both of you spend your time together.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**So, I decided to take out the names. I noticed one of the reviewers spoke about this and I too think it sounded unfair, thank you Reika120. So I decided to take out the names and will still use the reader insert and second point of view plot to make it more interesting. Forgive me… But I'll still take requests ^^**_

_**I think I should tell you this, that I could only upload each chapter at the weekend so I'll be uploading at least 1 or 2 chapters. So sorry about this -_-'' I have so much tests and exams is by the end of May.**_

"_**Oui, s'il vous plait, monsieur." Means "yes, please, sir."**_

"_**Merci, Monsieur…" means "thank you, sir."**_

"_**Il n'y a pas de quoi, mademoiselle." Means "you're welcome, my lady."**_

"_**Puis-je avoir cette danse, mademoiselle?" means "Can I have this dance, my lady?"**_

_** Ariele4K: your request is done! thank you for your favorite ^^**_

_** Reika120: thank you for notifying me this, at first i thought to make it more fun kinda stuff ^^''**_

_**bluegirl02 reini: hello, dear. yes, it's been a while! I'll complete your request by tomorrow, okay? ^^**_

_**I think Author Talk for this chapter is enough; I'll see you guys in the next chapter and thank you for reviewing, favorite and follow this story!**_

_**-HonomiAo XIII**_


	3. Shoelace

Drabble #3

_Request from bluegirl02 reini_

Shoelace (Munakata Reishi X Reader)

You were walking out from the gates of your university, saying your good-byes to your classmates who went home to the other way. It was at noon, the sun was shining brightly between the white clouds and blue sky. It is your last year being at the university you were studying, it has been 5 years you were studied being a doctor after you graduated high school at the age of 17. It was rough at first when school fee was high, but you managed to get a scholarship back in high school. Your life was simple, but you loved it. Especially when there is one person in your life who could make it even more pleasant, and now you are your way to his workplace to come along with him lunch.

You then took a stop at a big building that pretty much looked like a real estate that was guarded by big, ornamented fences made of steel. You gulped then began to look down to your clothes and began to button every buttons on your unbuttoned shirt, trying to make yourself formal. Your attire is a blue checkered shirt that has long sleeves with a white t-shirt under it, blue denim jeans and white sneakers with blue markings on it. On usual days, you never really buttoned the outer shirt but when it comes on visiting your lover's workplace, you began to make yourself formal, not wanting to embarrass and ruin your lover's reputation in that building.

"Forgive me, did I kept you waiting too long?" a low voice spoke behind you; the voice was so familiar to your ears. You turned around, revealing a man with dark blue hair that has a certain 'twirl' to his left side of his head, thin framed glasses covers his beautiful violet eyes. The man standing before you was none other than Munakata Reishi, the blue king and also the leader of SCEPTER 4.

"Nah, I just arrived!" You replied cheerfully. You then noticed something different about your lover, something that he wore.

"You're not wearing your uniform?" You asked to him, Reishi was wearing a dark blue shirt under a black jacket with brown colored pants covering his legs, but his feet were covered with SCEPTER 4's usual engineer boots.

"Well, I think I should feel free for a little when I have some free time while I'm working. The usual uniform is a big too formal and thick for having a simple lunch date with you." He explained, you giggled at his business-like tone. Most of the times when both of you were going out to have lunch together, he would always wore his SCEPTER 4 uniform, you assumed that he didn't have time to change due to his work. But you have to admit, him wearing free clothes made him more appealing and sexy.

"Okey dokey then, shall we go?" you asked him.

"Yes, we shall… Let me carry your bag." he replied with a smile, taking your backpack full of medical books.

"Eh? You don't have to carry them, Reishi-kun. It's not heavy, so chillax!"

"Please, I insist." He spoke again, his stubbornness is as hard as a rock, and you couldn't help but to surrender to him. You smiled as you handed him your backpack, finding his stubbornness cute, you knew that he wanted to be a gentleman and treat you like his lady. He flings your backpack to his left shoulder and took your left hand as your wrapped your arms to his right arm, walking towards the shopping district.

Many of the citizens, especially men, stared at you when both of you entered one of the diner at the shopping district. It has been come to a notice to both you and Reishi that you were a bit popular around the men. Your body posture was tall like a model with the height of 170 centimeters, you are active and cheerful. Back when you were in high school, many had wanted to have a date with you, but you chose Reishi over other men instead. Your lover couldn't help but feel possessive when both of you went out together, but you can't blame him.

As lunch ended, both of you then walked outside the diner. You and Reishi were passing by a water fountain on a park when suddenly you lost balance.

"WOAH!" You yelled and quickly closed your eyes when in front of you was the fountain and you thought you're gonna fall to it. You were expecting a splash to your body but then you felt nothing, none other than an arm wrapped to your waist, Reishi managed to stop you from falling. You gave him a bright smile and a thank you to him as he too replied a smile and helped you stand up on your feet. You looked downwards on finding what had made you tripped when you notice your shoelace was untied and one of your shoe loose.

"Huh, looks like my shoelace came loose." You said, about to bend down to tie them again when Reishi came down first.

"Hey, Reishi-kun. I can tie my shoe on my own, ya know." You said with a giggle, he still continued to make a knot on the white shoelace, tightening them so they wouldn't come loose for a while. He then stood up after tying the knot, gazing your eyes with his violet gem.

"I don't want you to fall for anyone else besides myself." He finally spoke; your heart skipped a beat when he said that.

"Reishi-kun is a selfish one, I see~" you said with a teasing tone, but he didn't mind it as he give a lighthearted chuckle. You were happy to have his attention to you, no matter how stubborn and selfish he can be because you knew he does this because he loves you from the bottom of his heart and you do too.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Ah, the 3**__**rd**__** chapter at last! So happy that I could submit 2 chapters in 1 day, hahahahaha**_

_**I'm so goddamn happy that one of the reviewers said that s/he (I think she) wants to have a drabble of my OC! Miss Anonymous Reader whoever you are, I love you! I just couldn't believe someone requested my OC! AAAAAA So happy!**_

_**OtakuWriter5441: I will do that, please do be patient! ^^**_

_**Reika120: Will do, I'm planning to have a Mikoto drabble after this LOL**_

_**Anonymous Reader: thank you so much for requesting Castor! You made me so happy!**_

_**I think this author had enough to talk, thank you for the reviews, favorite and follows!**_

_**-HonomiAo XIII**_


	4. Bath

Drabble #4

Request from Reika120

Bath (Suoh Mikoto X Reader)

It was early in the morning; the birds were chirping happily, the sun began to rise from its slumber, flowers blooming beautifully. You woke up while stretching your arms, making baby dinosaur voices as you do so. Letting down your arms, you look to the right side of the bed you were sitting to look at your red headed husband who is still sleeping with a snore. You giggled hearing his snores; you run your fingers to his soft hair. Some of his hair was sticking to his face, styled back when he was in high school. You loved touching his hair; it was so bright blood red and really soft. You suddenly heard a grumble from the man as he stirred to face you and looked at you with his half-lidded golden eyes.

"Good morning, Mikoto…" You greeted him with a bright smile.

"Mornin…" He mumbled that made you chuckle a little.

You sat to the edge of the king-sized bed, tucking your feet to the pink bunny slippers that were sitting next to the bed. You went to the clothes pile, taking a set of clothes before taking them and yourself to the bathroom to take an early morning shower. You were about to close the door when a hand suddenly stopped the wooden door, Mikoto was there with his chest exposed and face plastered with a smirk.

"I'm joinin you for a bath together." He said with a grin, you blushed a little but let him anyways. You weren't too embarrassed about exposing your body in front of Mikoto when both of you had did share some intimate time together, but still showing your naked self to a man is kinda bit embarrassing. Both of you shared the bath tub together; you sat behind him when you offered him to wash his hair. He hummed in response; you poured some of his shampoo that smelled like citrus as you rubbed them to his hair, creating white, soapy bubbles on his red hair. You thought about something while you washed his red mane, you then pulled his hair backwards to make it like the model he always style everyday to HOMRA, minus the bubbles of course.

This time, you changed the hair model to full spike, making his hair stand up like a porcupine, some of the end fell a little due to little power and slippery shampoo. You looked at your creation to the large mirror in front of the tub, laughing heartily when he only gave his usual poker face. Trying to make something different, you changed the full spike style to Mohawk, gathering every of his hair to the middle part of his head and spiking it. This too made you giggle and chuckle at the style, especially Mikoto's face that only looked at his reflection on the mirror with a WTF face.

After stifling your laugh, you then destroyed the Mohawk by pushing the spikes down. Now, you decided to take 2 tufts of his hair that usually hang down to his face, making a heart shape with them. Mikoto who noticed this also took a bit of your long, blonde hair and giving it a bit of the shampoo and scrubbed it a little. You were confused when he straightens the partial of your hair that was given soap, and then bring it upwards to his hair that you shaped with a heart, piercing it between the hole in the heart.

You understood what he meant; the heart was his heart while your hair was the arrow that pierced his heart, a symbol of a person falling in love with someone. You giggled on his action as you hugged him from the back, he smiles handsomely. He suddenly lean back to your chest, pulling down your head as both your lips and his met, exchanging kisses together. You wouldn't mind wasting time on the bathtub when both of you could even share some romantic moments there.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Yo, looks like I managed to upload this chapter on weekdays hahaha. But I don't think I could update much this week except Wednesday night or Thursday and weekends since I'm having a holiday.**_

_**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story, you can leave a request too if you want ^^**_

_**HonomiAo XIII**_


	5. Ice Skating

Drabble #5

Request from OtakuWriter5441 and HOMRAxx4Evr

Ice Skating (Yata Misaki X Reader)

"All righty, Misaki-kun. We'll start slow, let's try walking first." You said gently, holding Yata Misaki's hands who blushed pink. Both you and Yata were in an ice-skating rink, it was in the middle of summer were it is so hot and humid that it could almost burn your skin. Luckily, you won 2 free tickets to the rink from a lottery not far from your home that you decided to take your chestnut haired boyfriend together with you. He hesitated at first since he never did ice-skating before, you told him not to worry that you will teach him since you are more experienced on ice-skating. The moment Yata stepped on the slippery cold surface, he could barely keep his balance but he managed to hold on into the handrails sticking on the glass. Giving him a warm smile, you held his hands and began to help him walk to the ice.

"Loosen up your body; try not to be too stiff." You explained, he began to lift his right leg and stepped it down to move a little front while you slide back.

"That's it, Misaki-kun. Lift your legs one at a time then use your other leg to push your body so you can move." You continued, cheering for him.

"GAH! This is so fucking hard! Why does it have to be slippery?!" He yelled, frustrated that he only moved a bit by bit.

"Everybody starts like you, Misaki-kun. We fall a lot, but later on we can walk and slide properly and then we can do tricks and stuff, everything needs patience." You smiled, trying to encourage your raged lover who then calmed down and gave a nervous smile while blushing.

"Let's try to slide a little, calm down and walk first, okay?" You said to him with a smile, he nodded.

Many people who were ice-skating looked to you and Yata who look very romantic with the teaching and learning, some of the girls giggled when they saw Yata fall, he blushed furiously and stood up again. He fell many times and got angry, he even emitted his aura but you managed to stop him from turning the whole ice floor into a mini pond by a kiss which made him blush furiously and stuttered and he fell due to embarrassment. Both you and him continued with the private lesson, he managed to walk and slide little by little and when you let go of your hold, he managed to maintain his balance and slide slowly towards you.

"Yeay! I knew you can do it, Misaki-kun! I'm so proud of you!" You exclaimed with a big smile when he reached to you, giving him a bear hug while he blushed again.

"I-I couldn't have done it without you…" He spoke with a stutter, you giggled.

"Aww, don't be silly. I know you wanted to try, and now you can!" You replied, patting his shoulder.

"Hey, can you help me move to the handle over there? I'm a bit tired, so I'm gonna take a bit rest." Yata spoke, pointing to the red handle on the wall; you nodded and helped guiding him there. After reaching the handle, he grasped it as he begins to take a breath or two. While waiting him to recover, you took a few spins around the rink. Trying to do something different, you decided to do tricks and techniques that you remember back when you were in ice-skating class.

You skated to the middle of the rink, slowly lifting your right leg upwards above your waist and your left hand held the inner part of the blade while your right hand was stretched in front gracefully, creating the Biellmann Position. You let down your leg after a few seconds, this time you made a position to jump into mid-air, rotating in the air 3 times with your right leg crossing the left, executing the Triple Axel jump. Gravity pulls you down to the ice floor, you landed safely but then you jumped again to execute the Triple Loop Jump. You landed again and lastly you did the Triple Salchow Jump and ended the tricks with the spiral where you lift your legs too but not as high as the Biellmann and your arms were stretched left and right.

As you finished, every singles were on you and every people looked at you in awe for creating those amazing tricks that they gave big applause to you while you make a small bow thanking the applauses. You then moved towards Yata's way whose mouth was gaped and eyes widen. You chuckled as you pushed his jaw upwards with your finger to close them together; he then blinked when he saw you.

"You're so awesome… How can you even those tricks and stuff?!" He exclaimed, holding your hands with his amber eyes glittering with amazement.

"Practice, Misaki-kun." You said simply.

"Man, I wish I can do like you did… It might take years for me to do it." He sighed heavily, you smiled and held him.

"Don't be sad, Misaki-kun. I can master them in 6 months; I know you can do it too!"

"6 months might be long, you might get bored teaching me for so long…" he hang down his face, you wrapped your arms around his shoulder and your finger running into his chestnut hair.

"I won't get bored, Misaki-kun. Teaching you is my honor and besides, it's fun to teach your boyfriend! Please don't be sad, I know you can do it!" After hearing your words of encouragement, his spirits lifted up as he smiles, giving you a peck on the lips as you began teaching him again from beginning. You won't get bored on teaching Yata Misaki, he is just the adorable guy who never gives up and both of you could spend some quality time together like normal lovers, but in ice…

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Now, I'm sorry I can't explain the jumps thoroughly so I suggest you to visit youtube to know more about it ^^ I decided to upload 2 chapters in a row so you guys won't get too bored on waiting ^^**_

_**I accept requests for everybody, even one of the reviewers requested one of my OC! So happy! ~(^w^~)(~^w^)~**_

_**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**_

_**HonomiAo XIII**_


	6. Voice

Drabble #6

_Request from Anonymous Reader_

Voice (Yoshikuni Kaito X Reader) (A/N: This is my OC, you don't have to read it if you don't want to read it ^^ and if you are interested and wanted to know about his details, it's on my profile thanks!)

You wondered about one certain man in HOMRA what made you think about him every day, every time, everywhere. The second oldest man in HOMRA after Kusanagi Izumo whose hair was reddish brown and the tallest from the rest of the clansmen with the height of 190 cm, he was a calm, collected and kind individual who cares about his surroundings and everybody. He is Yoshikuni Kaito who likes being called Castor, the most silent and patient man in HOMRA.

Castor was more of a father figure in HOMRA, he helps cleaning the bar, cooking for the clansmen, offer them tea, hearing the other's current problems, stopping fight from his friends, giving first air care when the others were injured. You rarely see him using his super human strength for hurting people and you never seen him get angry. Once, Yata accidentally broke one of his favorite flower vases but he didn't get mad at him, he only signed that it's okay. And one thing about him you never see him about something is that he never spoke a word, only a sigh or a chuckle but never he lets out a single word from his mouth.

At first you thought he was mute but you were sure that he could chuckle even if the sound was small but it's certain that he wasn't mute. You decided to ask his partner, Yoshizawa Akira about his voice when she smiles warmly.

"If you can hear him sing let alone speak, it means that you are very special to him." She spoke; you didn't get it too well but understood anyways. You presumed that he has a past trauma that made him not to talk, but when you heard Akira's confession you wondered who is his special someone.

You were on your way back to the bar after shopping supplies, the other clansmen seems to went out for a mission, leaving you to take care of the bar. You were about to push the large entrance door when suddenly you heard piano music and a male voice singing. Wanting to know who sang such beautiful music, you made a little opening between the doors and took a peak, you were shocked to see what your eyes were seeing.

There before you was Castor with his fingers pressing the black and white keys of the bar's piano, singing his heart out. His voice was so beautiful that you forgot what you were supposed to do, so melodious and calming that made you instantly fell in love. The flow from the piano suddenly stops when you noticed he stopped playing and looked towards the door in front of you, you panicked and suddenly tripped, pushing the doors and was about to fall to the wooden floor when he was quick enough to catch you.

"I-I'm sorry, Castor-san. I didn't mean to spy on you!" You apologized with your hands clasped together, bowing to him with your eyes closed. You heard a sigh from him but then he took your hand gently and led you to the piano, letting you sit down on the seat while he sat next to you. He continued the paused music he was playing and singing, you close your eyes to enjoy both colliding melody of the piano and his low voice, he didn't seem to get mad or shocked to see you hear him when he smiles at you. You suddenly thought about what Akira spoke a little while ago.

"_If you can hear him sing let alone speak, it means that you are very special to him."_ Her voice echoed to your mind, and now that you think about it, you were hearing his voice right now that no one has ever heard of.

'_Those that mean… I'm Castor-san's special someone?' _Your mind thought, you blushed bright pink. You respected him greatly as one of HOMRA clansmen who never get angry when every single people in the red clan are more of a yelling and screaming gangsters. He cares for everybody, not caring about their race, age, religion and gender. He was a well respected member that you fell in love into him at first sight. The song then ended, you noticed this and gave little claps to him.

"That was wonderful, Castor-san! Your voice is so amazing!" You spoke with admiration, he smiles gently. Castor then wrapped his arms around you; his head was next to your neck when you could feel his breathing to your ear.

"_I Love you…" _He whispered, you blushed tomato red.

"I-I love you too, Castor-san…" You replied after his confession, wrapping your arms to his shoulders.

Now you understood why he never let out his voice, he didn't want other people besides whom he loved to hear his beautiful voice, making it exclusive for only to his lover's ears, heart and soul, in this case, you.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Yeay, finally finished chapter 6 after a long battle tests! If you guys were wondering who is Castor, he's one of my OCs whose age is also 26 but his just a few months after Izumo LOL**_

_**Reika120: I'm glad that you loved it, love! Haha, I'll finish your request, you are one of my favorite and followers and I have to respect you for loving this drabble!**_

_**Shirogane Mizuki: your request will be uploaded after this chapter :3**_

_**Those of you who wants to request, feel free to!**_

_**-HonomiAo XIII**_


	7. Formal Clothes

Drabble #7

_Request from Reika120_

Formal Clothes (Suoh Mikoto X Reader)

You were standing in front of a large mirror, looking at a beautiful reflection of yourself. You were wearing a beautiful floor-length red sleeveless dress with one shoulder rose strap covering your left shoulder, the dress has slim fit from your upper body to knees that pops out the curve of your body, the end of the dress was more open and frilly and you wear a strapped red high heels . Your ash brown colored hair was pulled back to the back of your head, tied into a bun and it was kept together with a silver 2 forked hairpin with red colored stones connected with a jewelry string. Your face was also well make-uped, your bright yellowish brown eyes and lips covered with red lipstick was the center of attention.

It was your final night at school before high school graduation, prom night. You were looking forward on coming to the ball, spending your night with your friends, other senior and also your lover, Suoh Mikoto. Your reason on wearing red all the way on prom is that because of your boyfriend who is portrayed as the red colored man since he loves red and his hair is literally red. Because of him, you began to love red and wearing red colored outfits. You couldn't wait to see him wearing a tuxedo, he never was that type of guy who is formal and classy, he was more of the wild and carefree type but you love him for it.

It was almost 7 at night when Mikoto will be picking you up from your apartment then will head to the ball together, you were about to finish dressing up when the final task that you have to do is zipping up the long zipper on the back of the dress and you were having a hard time reaching it with your arms. You whined, but then you felt windy feeling from the window and a presence of someone in your room, it then moved near you and began pulling the zipper up.

"Mikoto, what's the use of a door when you always come to my room from my window?" You chuckled to the newcomer in your room who grins.

"It's fun sneaking in." He simply replied, the zipper was zipped fully to the end as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"You look beautiful in red…" he whispered to your ear, you giggled as you replied your thanks to him. You pushed his arms away gently to turn around to take a look at your sneaky boyfriend's attire.

He was wearing a satin tuxedo with an unbuttoned black jacket with a red rose pinned to the left side, a maroon red waistcoat, a stripped black and red tie that was not properly tied and a white dress shirt, collar was upturned and buttoned until his collarbone, his red hair fell to near his golden eyes and wasn't styled, it only has a bit of a wet look due to hair gel. You chuckled at his messy appearance, especially his tie and jacket. You began to button the rest of the buttons on his shirt up to the neck, not wanting to tie the last button that was on the collar because you knew he would end up gasping for air. You then undo the tie around his neck, doing the knots properly for him; you looked like a wife tying her husband's tie before he goes to work. Pushing the knot neatly to his neck, you flipped the collar down. Last but not least was the jacket, you patiently button them for him. You looked at him at awe after buttoning the jacket, amazed by the cool, manly and stylish charisma that he emitted.

"You look very cool and stylish, Mikoto!" You praised him who is trying to loosen the tie but you patted his hands not to.

"You look beautiful too." He spoke; again wrapping his arms around your waist as he leaned down to kiss your lips.

The lip lock was beautiful and full of passion, feeling his soft lips against yours was truly remarkable. Sadly, you both pulled away because of the need of oxygen, panting a bit. You leaned your head to his shoulder, slowly to start sniffing in sadness.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, patting your head slowly to comfort you.

"It's just… I want time to stop ticking and turned it around… I don't want high school to end…" You said slowly, burying your face to his chest. You love high school so bad, you get to spend time a lot with your friends happily and you wouldn't forget the time when Mikoto confesses that he loves you back in second year. It brings you to tears to let time to roll so fast, your friends would move away to pursue their dreams. You stayed at Shizume City together with Mikoto, both of you had other dreams together.

"Hey, even if our friends leave, I'll remind you always that you aren't alone and I'll be by your side forever…" He said, the arms around your waist seems to tighten.

He was right actually, though your friends will leave you, you still have Mikoto who loves you and never leaves your side. Though he is wild, violent and lazy, he is still a man who is loyal, caring and passionate who keeps his promise not to his mouth, but to his heart. He slowly kissed the tears on your eyes as you smile warmly and shares a kiss before leaving to the ball together hand in hand in love.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**I got this inspiration after watching a drama called Glee, I personally like Santana Lopez's red dress at season 3 Prom-asaurus episode and I decided to use the dress to portray you guys wearing them besides, Mikoto likes red and every girl in the world is beautiful, forget what people say things about your appearance because you are God's creations and He never create ugly people!**_

_**Also for Mikoto's concept outfit, it came out when I heard Justin Timberlake's new song Suit and Tie. It's really rare to see Mikoto wearing suits and other formal clothes, so I thinking that maybe at prom he would wear formal clothes hehehehe**_

_**Finals are coming soon and I can't promise you to update frequently, I need to study and currently my grades are in verge of dying.**_

_**I'm really for those of you guys that leave reviews, favorite and follow this story in exchange, I will hear and complete your requests!**_

_**Peace and Love,**_

_**HonomiAo XIII**_


	8. Guitar

Drabble #8

_Request from Shirogane Mizuki_

Guitar (Totsuka Tatara X Reader)

You sighed in frustration for not being able to strum the strings perfectly from the guitar. You were sitting on a white sofa; a guitar made from a fine wood was resting on your lap. You are currently learning to play the guitar after being inspired by two guitarist duos from Japan, DEPAPEPE and another duo this time from Latin America, Rodrigo y Gabriela. You loved how they play, music was melodious that it intrigues you to try and play. It was hard for you at first because you are a left-handed dominant and using your lover's guitar which is for a right-handed dominant. You could turn it around and reverse the key positions, but you wanted to do something like right-handed dominants.

You kept yourself an all nighter to learn the guitar; you shopped many guitar guide books and keys that you pilled them up next to you on the sofa. You knew much about the melody of each string when pressed on different frets and knew about the keys, but it was hard for you to move from a key to another since your left hand is a bit stiff. You rubbed your half-lidded eyes that are ready to collapse, but you are determinate to at least could changed 3 keys in a row fluidly. You tried again and again, but kept failing. You sighed and growled as you stood up from the sofa, ready to smash the guitar when suddenly a yell stopped you.

"Whoa! Calm down, dear! Calm dooown!" the voice exclaimed, you turned around to see a blond man from the bedroom who is trying to tame your nerves down.

"Tatara-kun…" You whispered his name, lowering down the string instrument when you remembered the guitar belongs to Totsuka Tatara himself and the wood were made from a very fine wood.

"Oh dear, look at those panda eyes… You need to take a rest…" He said patiently as he rubbed your eyes.

"I don't want to until I can play 3 chords in a row…" You said stubbornly and then yawned tiredly; he chuckles as he sat down on the sofa, patting the empty space between his thighs. You sat down in front of him, resting the guitar in front of you as you placed your left hand on the fingerboard while your left hand on the strings in front of the sound hole. You placed your pointing finger on top of the second string from the bottom on the first fret, middle finger on the fourth string on the second fret and lastly ring finger on the fifth string on the third fret and thumb on the neck to make the C-chord.

"Ah, you need to stand your fingers up so the sound can be heard." He explained, you did what he told you and strummed the strings, a melody was heard that made you smile. Next you changed the key into the F-Chord but it took a few seconds for you to change them which made you sigh in defeat.

"Relax, sweetheart. Take a deep breath and loosen up your body, I know you can do it." He touched your shoulders and made a squeeze a bit to make you relax. You breathe in and out, focusing your mind and your fingers on the frets. Slowly you strum the first key of the C-Chord, moving on to the F-Chord and G-Chord straight non-stop on moving your fingers. You pumped your hands up and cried happily of "YES!"

"See, I knew you can do it…" Tatara chuckled seeing your happiness, he then ran his fingers to your hair making you lay your head to his shoulder, back touching his chest while yawning slightly.

"Tatara-kun, can you play your song, please?" You pleaded, he smiles and held the guitar in front of you.

"With pleasure…" he spoke, taking a guitar pick shaped of a triangle as he began to strum the strings, humming.

_Ikusen mono kosasuru michi de  
Bokura wa deaeta  
Massugu na mana zashi de  
Mirai o misueteta_

_Nani ga okotte mo  
Tomo ni arukeba  
Nandai mono yuuki ga michi afure  
Norikoe rareru  
Mamorarete iru_

_Aka ni somatta yuuhi ni  
Chikatta kotoba wa  
Sepia no tsuki ni suikomarete yuku  
Haruka musunda  
Atsui kizuna  
Douka towa ni  
Tsuzukimasu you ni_

Hearing his beautiful and sexy voice slowly made you even more drowsy in sleep, you decided to close your panda eyes to drift into sleep. He who noticed this, kissed your forehead then spoke a "Have a good night sleep, my sweet…" before you fell asleep, squeezed between the guitar and the body of your musical boyfriend.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Actually, this chapter was a personal experience. I am a left-handed who uses the right-handed guitar, my teacher told me to reverse the strings or reverse the key positions but, I know it'll be too bothersome for him to teach me who is left-handed when he is a right-handed. Left-handed people in my country are rare like 1:10 and it's actually fun to become a left-handed but also the society can be very distant to you. I personally like cooking that use my dominant hand more, but once my teacher back in middle school kick me out from home economics for being a left-handed because usually a right-handed 'cleans' using their left hand so she really hates me because of that. I'm pissed really, no matter which hands you are using, they are going to get dirty and you could always clean them again. Sometimes, I really hate non-logical thinkers.**_

_**So, it's fixed that I'm having Finals at 30**__**th**__** of May and I think my school is gonna relieve me from school before Finals so, that will be time for me to continue and please do not get angry at me for not updating for a long time, I also have school to bother.**_

_**See you guys next chapter!**_

_**-HonomiAo XIII**_


	9. Burn

Drabble #9

_Request from glittergurl22_

Burn (Yata Misaki X Reader)

It was hard living in the middle of the forest where it's trees everywhere, it's pretty much far away from the city so, it's going to be a long journey to go shopping and when there is fire scorching the trees, you're toasted. But, living in the forest isn't all bad, you get to feel and smell the fresh breeze, peacefulness. When going to HOMRA, you were the one to arrive early before the others since you are an early bird and you're always afraid on being late. Well, the early bird catches the worm, right?

There are some reports that the forest that you were living on was a base for low-classed gangsters these days. Most of the red clansmen were worried about your safeties and your home, but you told them not to worried that you summoned a Kirin for guarding your home while you're gone. You are a highly-skilled summoner that could summon 8 elemental kirins that are fire, water, ice, earth, thunder, light, dark, and poison from prayer beads that are colorful and representing their elements.

"I could stay a night to guard you, if you want…" A chestnut-haired teen offered his assistance with a blush; you smiled but declined his offer, receiving a sad face from him. You felt wrong when you declined, you actually wanted him to spend the night with you but, you didn't want to be selfish on making him spend the night, giving his shy nature around girls you didn't want him to feel comfortable. What girl who wouldn't get happy when their crush offered to stay and protect you, anyways?

You were on your way home from HOMRA in the middle of the night after shopping groceries when you suddenly felt a presence when you were fishing out keys to open your house. You dropped them on the stairway, heading towards the waterfall area. Suddenly you felt someone covered your mouth and pushed you to one of the trees, revealing men in dark attires bringing many dangerous weapons. The leader covers your mouth with his big palm, the other members held your hands to the top of your head.

"What's a girl doin here, brotha?" a man spoke, looking at you in glee.

"Dunno, but she's freakin hot. I could feel myself getting hard just seeing her…" the leader spoke with tone of lust, running his fingers to your legs that are covered with a short skirt up to mid-thighs, nearly to your underwear. He placed his finger to the collar of your shirt when he suddenly tore your shirt revealing your chest covered bra, tears starting to pool on your sapphire eyes on how scared you're being. You couldn't reach the beads on your waist pocket and it's in the middle of the forest where no one that you knew is there.

"I'm gonna enjoy this~" the leader spoke as he undo his pants, your eyes widen in fear.

You regretted declining Yata Misaki's offer, really regretting it. You cried with a sob when the leader was about to get inside you, you suddenly saw specks of red cloaking the leader as he screams in agony. The other men were screaming worried of their boss, trying to get water when suddenly you and the others were surrounded by red fire, revealing Yata Misaki with skateboard on his hands, anger plastered on his face and a blue 4 legged animal that looked like a deer with sapphire blue scales.

"Don't you FUCKING touch her, fucking fucktards." Yata growled, as his aura cloaking him became even bigger than before, he then skated towards the gang members, beating the crap of them.

You noticed fire began to spread out in the forest, burning the trees into dark black. You pulled your hands away from the men who hold your hands, summoning the fire Kirin and ice Kirin when you got the chance, knocking the men unconscious. You were about to spin around and find enraged Yata when suddenly hear him yell "Look out!", hold you in his arms and rolled down when a log of burning branch fell from above. You held yourself in Yata's arms and when both of you stopped rolling, he cried in pain.

"AARGH!" He cried, holding his burnt thighs that accidentally came in contact with the log. Quickly, you called for the three kirins to you, ordering them to quickly put out the fire. The fire Kirin sucks the blazing fire to its mouth to lower down the heat, the ice and water Kirin spits out water and ice to put down the fire in a nick of seconds. This time you summoned the earth Kirin to revive the burnt trees after the fire was put down, you ordered them to capture the gangsters after their orders. You looked towards Yata who is cursing in pain of his wound; you swung his arms to your shoulder and brought him to your house which is luckily not burnt to Yata's fire.

You lay him on your bed, quickly getting the first aid kit on the bedside table. You took cold water from the fridge to handle the first degree burn on Yata's legs, warning him that it's gonna hurt but he shrugged it anyways.

"Um, can you take off your pants, Yata-kun? Just the pants so it won't get soaked from the water." You asked him with a blush, he blushed in red but he nodded, you aid him taking off his pants with holes because of the burn, leaving him in his boxers.

You poured the water slowly; he gritted his teeth due to the pain. You let the water cool down the wound on Yata's thighs, searching for your specially made ointment for treating any degrees of burn injuries. Spreading the ointment on the wound, he sighs in relief for feeling the coolness of the cream since it has a cooling agent. After treating him, you hung your head down.

"I'm sorry you have to go all of this, Yata-kun…" You apologized to him.

"It's my fault you know, for burning the forest and making you worry…" he apologized back, you shook your head.

"No, if I just accepted your offer, you wouldn't have to get this burn…" you said sadly, not noticing tears that fall down from your eyes to see him in pain and touching his thigh. He blushed rose red, but then he held you in embrace.

"It's okay, don't cry." He spoke gently as you cried louder.

"I can't stop crying… when I see someone I love hurt like this… Yata-kun…" tears flows down to your cheeks not noticing your own confession to the boy, you suddenly felt warm lips against yours that made you stopped your cries. After a few seconds later, he pulled away.

"Y-You didn't cry anymore…" he stuttered with a red blush, looking away from your gaze.

You giggled at his shyness; you kissed his rosy cheeks in thanks when his face was nearly to bursting out in embarrassment.

You both spend time together after the kiss, chatting for a little while you sewed his pants that had holes of the burn, re-applying the ointment on his wound before you slept on his thigh that wasn't injured, his hands were on your hair. The fire of the forest seems had ignited the two of your passionate love, burning together in the same heat.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Yeah, I think this chapter is not a drabble since the main story is more than 1000 words, but I think it was well worth it, I personally love this chapter LOL**_


	10. Rivalry Love

Drabble #10

_Request from bluegirl02 reini_

Rivalry Love (Munakata Reishi X Reader X Fushimi Saruhiko)

It was awkward for you at first working at SCEPTER 4 were all the members are men except you and your cousin Awashima Seri. Being one a family to the Heartless Woman, you managed to get the position of the left-hand 'man' the blue king, Munakata Reishi and also the blue clan's third-in-command partner, Fushimi Saruhiko. You were quite popular around the SCEPTER 4 members; you worked real hard and proper, never disobey the king's orders and you had amazing skills on fencing due to the influence of your father.

But what intrigued you most are the two high-positioned men in the blue clan, Munakata Reishi and Fushimi Saruhiko. The 4th king was a man who is very high-classed, elegant and wise. He would sometimes ask you to join for tea at his office on the tatami and eat some Japanese sweets together, talking something out of the box of SCEPTER 4. Fushimi Saruhiko however; was different from Munakata Reishi. He is known to be the most cold and stone-hearted man in SCEPTER 4 around the men due to his past on betraying HOMRA but, when both of you went to a mission together, he could be very protective when both of you encountered a group of mafias and gangsters.

Moreover, they both treated you very nicely. They would ask you to join them for lunch, spending together, even gave you something like a doll, necklace, or something girly. You weren't angry about them giving presents but, you felt uncomfortable for them to buy you something that you never asked.

"What's wrong for giving something to a beautiful girl like you?" they both admitted in unison then glared at each other when you asked them. You were confused when both of them glared; the younger of the two clicked his tongue and excuses himself out from the captain's office. You were worried at first but then Munakata said that the teenager wanted some time alone.

After the incident, both of them got somehow, possessive about your presence. Munakata would ask you to come to his office and do your paperwork in his office, Fushimi would come and pick you up when it's over half an hour, letting you work your work on his desk. Presents from both of the men became even more ridiculous when they gave you gifts every day. You once got chocolate from them that were so many that you have to share to the other members, avoiding very bad cavity. This confuses you and made you worried, somehow because of you they both become distant from before.

New Year's Eve is coming up soon; most of the men were busy preparing a party to celebrate the New Year. You were about to enter your room in the SCEPTER 4 dormitory when you notice two different blue dresses on top of your bed. One of them is a strapless, floor-length tulle ball gown that has blue rose decorations all over it, the other one was also a floor-length sheath dress, but it has blue cotton cloth covering the shoulder; the dress was slim fitting and has an opening on the thighs. You noticed there were cards slipped on each dress; you were very shocked to know that the ball gown was from the blue king while the other dress came from your partner and they both ask you to be their date and wore that dress during the party. You slumped down next to your bed, confused then called your cousin for immediate fashion advice.

The party finally comes at the 31st of December, the ballroom were full of the blue clan members having fun. You ended up not wearing the dresses Munakata and Fushimi gave you since you were so confused on what dress you wear so you decided to wear a party dress that consist of a white blazer, black shirt, a white top hat with black ribbon tied around it and a cyan puffy skirt that goes to your knees. You sighed and tried to sneak away from attention especially the two men that you knew, when suddenly two hands touched your shoulder, you turned around and there revealed Munakata Reishi and Fushimi Saruhiko wearing tuxedos that made them look very appealing.

"Why are you not wearing the dress I gave you?" they asked in unison to you, and then looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You gave her a dress?" Fushimi growled to his superior.

"I think it's appropriate to give my date a dress to wear, Fushimi-kun. And why do you give her a dress?" The elder spoke with his serious, business-like tone.

"That's none of your business, and she is MY date first!"

"Oya, I believe I delivered that dress first before you, Fushimi-kun."

"From where, the roof? I snuck into her room first and I didn't see any dress on her bed!"

"That is not an appropriate way to deliver a dress to someone you like, Fushimi-kun."

"Shut the hell up. Captain or no captain, I'll proof to her that I'm her date tonight!" The younger said, taking out his saber while saying, "Fushimi, kinkyu batou."

"Fine, by this duel to attract her attention, I won't go easy on you." The captain spoke, taking out his saber.

Both then fought, sounds of metal clashing to metal echoed around the ballroom, the other clansmen were quiet; the music from the orchestra that was entertaining people grew silent. You wanted to stop them when they first argued but, by the time they fought, it was your last straw. You walked between them, grabbing their hair from the back of their heads and knocked them to each other's foreheads.

"Stop this! You both are acting like babies!" You yelled at them, they dropped their swords.

"First of all, thanks for giving me presents and the dresses, but this is ridiculous! I can't eat the chocolate the last time both of you gave me! And just because I'm not wearing your dresses that doesn't mean you have to fight just to have me as your date, I'm not a prize!" You snapped to the two men, they both were shocked when you got angry. You sighed then continued.

"I really am thankful that you guys were the ones who keep me company but, I couldn't keep myself silent when you two fought. You both are friends, no? Friends don't fight over a girl like me." You said gently.

"We're not friends; we're rivals fighting over the woman we love dearly."

You blushed when they confessed, but then they glared at each other again, hands ready to take their swords when you hit both of their hands then pulled them up to make them stand up.

"Fine, I'll dance together with you guys each 10 minutes to be fair, that okay?" you made a proposition to them both, they both smiled and firstly your hand was taken by Munakata. The orchestra began their play again, playing a slow song for a waltz dance. Both you and Munakata danced, after ten minutes Fushimi asked for a turn.

"Shitsuchou, its 10 minutes already."

"It's 9 minutes and 30 seconds to my watch, Fushimi-kun."

"Whatever, give me my turn."

The boys, again continued their argument, you couldn't help but placed your palm to your face on how childish they can be. Having two men you knew well fall for you is a hardest task you ever done, going everywhere is not save when they were ready to go everywhere with you. But still, you can't help but feel happy for having great men loving you.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Again, another long drabble. Sorry for that, but I hope you guys enjoy it!**_


	11. Wild Animal

Drabble #11

_Request from glittergurl22_

Wild Animal (Eric Sutr X Reader)

Eric Sutr was the newest member of the red clan who just joined a few days ago. He had a cruel past around the gangsters where he was treated like a dog. With the help of Suoh Mikoto and the others, HOMRA managed to help him and took him in as a new member. He is actually a cute and innocent young teenager who maybe rough around the boys especially Yata but a sweet young boy around you. You never saw his eyes without being covered by his blond hair; it made you curious why he covered them.

"People especially girls are afraid of me when they see my eyes, even I'm afraid of my own self." He said when you asked him.

"Can I see? I won't get scared." You asked politely with a smile, he hesitated at first but then took off the hoody on his head, revealing blue eyes that has dark lines that gives a stern and wild glare when he uncovered them.

"I… When I see blood or get attacked, I can't think straight because it's too fuzzy and the next thing I knew, I don't remember a thing that happened and the one who hurt me ended up dead." He explained, quickly covering his eyes again.

You then remembered the time when HOMRA confronted Eric's boss, when he cut the blond's hand, he became wild and attacked the others. You managed to stop him, but ended up bleeding by his bite. You patted his head and ruffled it, his hoody was messy.

"You're not scary, you're a like a wild animal who haven't seen the big world." You said simply, he smiles and leaned his head on your shoulder while patting his soft hair gently. "Thank you, for being the first kind person I met…"

You were never scared about him when you saw his eyes. Beneath that fierce look you knew that he just wanted to be around everybody, he was treated like an animal maybe that is the reason that it was hard for him to socialize. But with your help, he managed to befriend with the other members, even Yata when both of them would always fight.

It was dark; the sun had set down to its slumber as the moon conquered the day. You and Eric were on the way home after doing some errands for Kusanagi Izumo when you suddenly saw a girl screaming and being taken away to a dark alley. You both chased after the girl to save her when suddenly a pipe iron hit to Eric's head, making him fell down.

"Eric!" You cried his name; a hand pulled your hands together and the other was wrapped on your neck while holding a knife.

"Hehehe, I managed to lure you two off~" the girl laughed, a man lifted Eric's head with a tug on his hair.

"No mistake, it's Eric the dog." He said with a smirk, you noticed blood dripping from the blond's forehead.

"Because of you, I lost my boyfriend who went to prison, I got broke and have to work my ass off just to get some cash, fucking assholes!" the girl yelled, kicking Eric on the stomach.

The blood dripped to the concrete, you widen your eyes when you remembered something very important.

"_When I see blood or get attacked, I can't think straight because it's too fuzzy and the next thing I knew, I don't remember a thing that happened and the one who hurt me ended up dead."_

"Run…" you whispered, the girl gripped your jaw tightly as you suddenly saw Eric sitting up

"I ain't letting you run away, bitch!" she yelled, you trashed your head and then screamed. "You're the one who should run away!"

Suddenly you heard a loud slam from Eric's way, he was holding the one who tug his hair's head and slammed it to the concrete floor, punching his face without mercy. The others looked him with fear, he stopped punching the men and then ran over the other men and hitting them.

"What the hell is he?!"

"He's a monster!"

"_Even I'm afraid of my own self…"_

"_Thank you, for being the first kind person I met…"_

You suddenly remembered his voice, you then yelled at the one who still held you. "Oi, leggo of me!" when he was still confused, you stepped on his foot and he lets go of you.

"Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You're a human right? Let's just sit down and talk!" The girl screamed when Eric clawed her neck, his fangs ready to bite the girl's head off.

"KYAAAAA!" She screamed when Eric moved to her closer, you jumped to his back and quickly covered his teeth with your arm, you winced on how painful his fangs that pierced to your skin.

"Shh… It's alright, Eric. It's me; can you hear me, Eric?" You said in comfort, patting his head gently as he slowly let go of his fangs on your arm.

"Good boy, It's alright. No one's gonna hurt you…" Tears slowly fall down from his eyes to his cheeks, he turned around to hug you and snuggled on your chest.

The gangsters were soon caught; paramedics helped you and Eric by bandaging your wound. After that, both of you left together and leave them to the police.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"It's okay; it's your natural instinct to attack." You replied with a smile, suddenly you felt him hug you from behind.

"I love you…" he said, making you blush. "Please don't look at me, I know you wouldn't fall in love with an animal…"

You turned around to look at his face, tickling his neck to make him laugh a little. "You're not an animal, Eric. You're normal human being…"

"Can you give me a kiss?" you asked from him, he blushed a little. "I can't give you a sweet kiss though…" he said, connecting his lips to yours.

Dangerous words pierced into your heart, you managed to tame the wild animal by your love, his sweet fangs are only for yours and yours only.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Kay, I admit that the flow of the story is a bit too fast? So sorry people… I'm having a bad day today.**_


	12. Heartbeat

Drabble #12

_Request from DroolingFangirl (guest)_

Heartbeat (Suoh Mikoto X Reader)

It has come to a notice to you that Suoh Mikoto was a violent man who couldn't control his own powers of a King that came from the Dresden Slate. He was gifted the power when he starts the early age of 20, he before was a young man who couldn't control his own temper. Getting older, he managed to stop being a ticking time bomb that's ready to blow up anytime to being a gun that shoots its bullets to protect others. But still, he sometimes could lose control of the red clan's powers, destroying things with just a slight squeeze, like Tatara's camera for example when he had a date with Anna.

He's having frequent nightmares at midnight; he would wake up with sweat drenching his face while panting hard. He once told you his girlfriend that he dreamt being in a destructed Shizume City, his right hand was burnt black due to his flame, hearing maniacal voices in his head, laughing at him that made his head hurt, he released his powers to relieve the pain but his powers not enough and then he saw Anna saying "Don't Leave!" while calling his name, red flames cloaking her. The next thing he knew he woke up from the nightmare and this happened the past week that made you worry.

One night, he woke up again from the nightmare with night sweats up till his shirt, panting very hard that made you awake. You sit up straight next to him, slowly wiping the sweat on his face.

"Did you… have that nightmare, again?" You said gently, looking at his eyes while he nodded a little.

"The voice called me a monster… I destroyed the city…" he mumbled, looking at his right hand that was glowing red. You held his hand to your chest, kissing them to comfort him.

"You're not a monster, Mikoto…" you spoke to him.

"I hurt people…"

"But I know you did it to protect the people you care, you're not a time bomb anymore, you're a gun that protects your clansmen." You convinced him, sitting in front of him while moving his hand that you were holding in front of your heart and his left hand to his heart on his left muscular chest.

"If you are a monster, your heartbeat and mine wouldn't beat at the same time… You're a normal human being, Mikoto. But, you are blessed with power to protect your people." You began to comfort him, squeezing both of his hands that you were holding. Though there were his hands on top of yours, but you could feel his and your heart beating together at the same time, synchronizing to be a beautiful melody together. You leaned your forehead to his; he smiled happily as he finally calm down. He pulled you on an embrace, his ear on your chest for him to listen to your heart beating while you ran your fingers to his hair.

After a while you both stayed in position, you suggested it's time for both of them to rest again, you both lay down on the king-sized bed again while he snuggled to your chest while hearing your heartbeat again that made you chuckle and patted his head. By morning, you opened your eyes to look down; Mikoto still placed his ear to your chest. He woke up soon after you patted his shoulder; you asked how his sleep was.

"Your heart beats over the nightmares." He simply spoke with a grin, you smiled in relief. From now, he never had that nightmares and his new music is listening your heartbeat, sometimes place his hand to your chest and his other hand to his chest, feeling both of your hearts beat together. Love conquers over the saddest and gruesome nightmares.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**I kinda notice this drabble a bit short, but I'm actually pleased hohoho**_


	13. Reward

Drabble #13

Reward (Yata Misaki X Reader)

Yata Misaki wasn't really much a genius in every subject. It wasn't like he is a total idiot that can't do anything; he was the type of person who is more practical and active, like physical education for example. There's only certain subjects that he master, that is PE, Music and Chemistry. His biggest weakness probably are math and physics, he wasn't an expert at counting. You were concerned about his grades. You wanted to help the boy to get good marks but sadly, you were just a normal girl who is shy around boys, especially on your crush.

You did well in every subject in class; your greatest forte is science and math that Yata had problems on. You never brag on how well you did at class, other students would sometimes ask you to tutor them, you gladly help them. You weren't actually the type of person who is a nerd, you're pretty outgoing around the girls but, you also liked spending time around the library just to read books or take a short nap during lunch.

Currently, you were at the school library looking around for some interesting horror novels, you were the type who likes reading something that girls normally fear. You noticed a white book with bloody letters, it turned out to be a book named 'Tokyo Zodiac Murders' with pictures of women with dismembered bodies. Finding it interesting, you took it and walked towards you usual table on the corner next to the window behind the bookshelves where it's quiet and away from the crowd with very comfy sofas and breathtaking flowers were placed there by the librarian when you noticed someone peculiar sat first.

It was Yata Misaki, face with confusion looking at some books on top of the table. Your heart skipped when you saw his dashing face, this might be a chance for you to say hi and help him. You walked towards a vending machine next to the horror themed bookshelf, buying two cartons of fruit milk for him and yourself. After that, you held your head high and walked towards the teen's back, catching his attention with a pat on his shoulder which made him turn around and blush when he saw you.

"H-hello, you're Yata Misaki from class B, right?" you greeted with a small stutter, giving him the milk.

" Y-you're the girl from Saru's class…" he replied with a blush, taking the milk from your hands and mumbled thanks. You looked at the book lying on top of the table; it turned out to be his math book with many scribbles and crumpled papers.

"Studying for math test tomorrow?" You asked him, he sighed loudly.

"Yeah and I don't understand a single thing about trigonometry and Saru's in student council meeting so I can't ask him." Fushimi Saruhiko was his best friend who joined the student council, but always busy with meetings and events so maybe they had less time on studying together.

"I can help you, if you want." You offered your help, he shyly nodded and you sat next to him, examining his work.

"Ah, you made a mistake on using the formula. If you want to find an angle that is cornered by 2 sides, you have to use the cosine formula, use the sine formula when you're dealing with the angle that isn't cornered." You explained thoroughly, he nodded and tried redo it. After he was done with it, you look through it again and smiled.

"Well done, Yata-kun!" you said, kissing his cheek suddenly, your eyes widen and you quickly covered your mouth in embarrassment while he touched his burning cheeks. It was a habit of yours that you always kiss your younger brothers on the cheeks when they successfully solved a question. It was crazy that you kissed your crush's cheek like you did to your brothers, you were blushing mad when you're eyes and his met.

"I-I'm sorry, Yata-kun! I-it's a b-bad habit of mine to kiss my brothers when they solved questions!" You explained with a red face, he averted his gaze to the books, grabbing his pen and started to work on an exercise paper that your teacher gave out today. You decided not to bother him, you took the novel that you borrowed and started reading them, might as well calming yourself down a little after that kiss.

About half an hour later, you noticed a paper was laid on top of the novel you were reading; you looked up to notice Yata giving out his paper without looking to your way. You took the paper, your eyes gazed on the equations, your eyes widen in surprise to know that he manage to solve every single questions on the paper.

"W-well… D-do I g-get a reward…?" He asked timidly, his face is still averted. You giggled, closing your eyes and tried to move your lips to his cheeks when you suddenly felt movement where Yata turned his face to yours, both of your lips met. Your eyes were instantly wide; but then you decided not to push him away, enjoying the lip lock. About a few minutes later, both of you broke the kiss due to the need of air, looking away from each other's faces when both eyes met yours. But then, you looked to his amber eyes again, smiling as you rested your forehead, both of you chuckled happily. Who ever thought, math could create the equation of love from an addition of a bad habit, curiosity and shyness.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**I have to admit, the ending is a bit crappy. I'm sorry, I didn't have any ideas on ending it. **_


	14. Sacrifice

Drabble #14

Sacrifice (Suoh Mikoto X Reader)

HOMRA infiltrated Ashinaka High School, every since one of the clansmen in this clan were waiting for the moment to kill The Colorless King who is said to kill one of the founding members of HOMRA, Totsuka Tatara back at December 7th. Everybody at the red clan were in deep grieve after losing such a great man who is very gentle, especially to Suoh Mikoto. To him, Totsuka Tatara wasn't merely a friend; both of them and Kusanagi Izumo were like sole brothers. Mikoto himself wouldn't let anyone but himself to end the evil Colorless King's life. You and Munakata Reishi tried to convince him not to kill the 7th king, worried about his condition that might also end his life if he successfully kill Tatara's killer.

At morning, SCEPTER 4 went inside the school and started to declare war between the red clan, their king, Munakata Reishi had gone to find the red king, Suoh Mikoto who is chasing the killer. Your task was to give first aid care to the wounded members. You were actually a Strain blessed with the power of healing any type of wound from birth, you usual job was healing the other members who were wounded.

You suddenly felt a burning pain to your right hand, the HOMRA insignia carved on the top of your hand was shining dim red. Your eyes widen when you left the pain and saw the insignia, your mind was worried to a man who is important dearly to your life who is currently having a battle with the blue King, Munakata Reishi. You looked towards the forest way, noticing smoke from above, you quickly ran towards it.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Kusanagi Izumo yelled out.

"Mikoto! Mikoto's in a critical state!" You said without looking back, your mind were only thinking about Mikoto.

Both you and Mikoto were quite a couple in HOMRA. He was quite a romantic man who never showed his feelings when others are around, he can be very possessive when there's anyone with you. You knew about his critical condition. You knew that he would die when he kills the colorless king, creating the Kagutsu Crater incident again. You tried to convince him on letting Munakata killing the man, but you couldn't. His bond between Tatara was deep that he will avenge his death, no matter what it takes.

You arrived at the entrance of the temple; you noticed there were three people present. Munakata Reishi, the blue king, Suoh Mikoto, the red king and Isana Yashiro or Adolf K. Weismann, the silver king. The silver king was sweating, panting a little.

"Isn't this the guy you were looking for?"

"Hey, what are you doing?! Stop! Stop it! Stop that! " He said again, but his tone were scared and mortified. Suddenly he dropped his face and then looked towards Mikoto.

"Hurry… Only a king can kill another king…" He was with a rasped tone.

"Yeah, I appreciate that. Thanks for bringing him here." Mikoto said; ready to aim his punch with blazing red aura.

"Stop it, Suoh! Don't do it!" The blue king exclaimed, trying to stop Mikoto.

Your eyes were horrified when you saw Mikoto gathered his energy as his body was cloaked in red flames, punching his arm towards the silver king's chest. A large ball of fire then appeared, exploding into a tall red pillar that charged towards the sky. After a while, white smoke appeared as you noticed a large part of the land had became a crater, you noticed red lighting from Mikoto was he was standing with a wobble. The Sword of Damocles on top of him was also creating red bolts.

"Sorry… For making you do the dirty work…" The red haired man said to Munakata who had a hurt look on his eyes, his earring on his left ear were glowing red while he smiled gently.

"Don't give me that rubbish while looking at peace with yourself. If you really feel that way, couldn't you have done something about it… before this happened?" Munakata spoke, looking down.

"You've said enough, Munakata…" Mikoto then stretch his arms out, the red jewel on his Sword of Damocles suddenly lose its light, falling down towards him.

"MIKOTOOOO!" You screamed calling his name, you ran towards him as you held his head and gave a kiss on his lips, your energy began to move away from your body and transferred to the man's body when you suddenly felt a sharp pain to your abdomen due to Munakata's sword and the sound of the sword falling stopped just above his head. You moved away, smiling to him as the two men were shocked to see you appear.

"I'm glad… That you're… okay…" You panted, falling down but you were caught by Mikoto. The blue king pulled his sword from your body quickly; your body was now weak.

"Why…" he spoke, holding you tightly.

"You're men… needs you, Mikoto… I'm just doing what a Queen should be… Protecting the King that she loved most until the end…" You said slowly, holding his hand that before was burnt now returned to its normal state due to your healing powers.

"This is not a chess game… Can't you heal yourself…?" His golden eyes were slanted sadly; you shook your head weakly.

"The moment when we kissed… my powers were transferred to yours… my powers are equal to my life… my life is now… running to your veins that manage to keep you alive… I can't heal myself now…" You lifted your hand to his cheek as he held yours. You noticed many presence from the temple gate, men of HOMRA and SCEPTER 4 gathered towards you, Mikoto and Munakata. The clansmen of HOMRA were crying when they saw you bleeding, your blood tainting the white snow.

"Munakata-kun… Please take care of Mikoto… for me…" you looked to Reishi, he nodded with his head down.

"Thank you, Mikoto… For loving me and let me love you back… I'm so happy… to be your Queen… I… Love You…" You said your final words, you gave him a final kiss and then, you noticed an angel came from the sky who turned out to be Tatara with feathery wings on his back who is smiling; you close your eyes with a smile and let Tatara guide you to heaven. Your skin felt a tear dropping from above who turned out to be Mikoto's.

Every single people, especially the men of HOMRA, cried and sobbed to see you left the world. Some screamed the HOMRA slogan, 'NO BLOOD, NO BONE, NO ASH!' non-stop, Anna, Misaki, Izumo, Kamamoto, and the HOMRA A-F sang the Requiem of Red with tears on their eyes, Mikoto followed suit singing.

_Remain with this body forever  
As long as our blood runs crimson  
Please let the bottom of our hearts  
Be home to pride passed down, and that love_

_And now, it calms. Gone, she has gone  
Now, with the offering of this song. Gone, She has gone._

You thanked the heavens that get to have wonderful friends and a wonderful King that you love dearly, you life running through his veins…

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Long… yes… but seriously, I can't handle the sadness…**_


	15. Family

Drabble #15

Family (Kusanagi Izumo X Reader)

You never intended it to happen. You just wish that time would stop and just rewind and you could prevent it. But, life being fate, there is no such thing as time stopping. You never wanted this to happen, this one incident that made your life lost in darkness of grieve.

You were on your way home to HOMRA, face full of smile. You were talking to your lover at the end the phone while waiting the red lights to turn green.

"_Hey, honey. Where are you?" _asked your lover, his tone was calm and collected.

"On my way to the bar, Izumo." You replied with a giggle.

"_Can't wait to tell the news to the guys…" _He spoke; you could feel him smiling at the end of the line.

"Me too… I'll see you soon…"

"See you soon too, babe."

That was the last time you heard him spoke before a loud explosion was heard from a tall building; you could only remember people screaming, fires roaring, rubbles falling apart.

You woke up on a hospital bed; the beeping noise from a machine next to you seems to waken you up, the smell of medicine and alcohol strike to your nose. A doctor was next to you; his face was in grief and full of sadness.

"I… have news that… might be painful for you to hear." The man said; you eyes widen when you heard the man's news. Tears were threatening to fall from your eyes; you could fell as if everything stopped.

Outside of the room, you could hear running and before you know it, there stood Kusanagi Izumo in front of the rest of the red clansmen of HOMRA including Suoh Mikoto. When you saw the man you love there, you couldn't help but feel your heart shrunk and fell to darkness. You told the doctor that you will tell the news to Izumo and the rest.

"What news? What happened?" Izumo asked while panting harshly after the run, you guessed that he ran from HOMRA to the hospital you were in after hearing about your condition.

You took a deep breath; you looked towards the window, not wanting to look at the men.

"I can't have children, not anymore and never will be." You said shortly, you could feel the men stopped breathing due to shock.

"_The rubble caused a great pressure to your abdomen area. In order for you to survive, we have no choice to take your child also your uterus due to your massive bleeding. We are truthfully sorry." _The doctor's words kept ringing through your mind.

Today was supposed to be the day for you to tell the guys in HOMRA about your pregnancy. Your child is 3 months old, a child that bears Kusanagi Izumo's genes and your genes. When you reached bar HOMRA today, you were about to tell them that you are having a baby. But, that never really did happen. If it wasn't for that explosion, none of this would happen. But, fate is fate, time never stopped and here you are lying on a bed and telling your friends that you can't have children no matter how much you wanted to.

You tried not to cry, holding back the tears on your eyes. You could feel your heart broke down when you heard sniffles from the clansmen's way; you looked towards the reflection from the window. Yata, Anna, Shouhei, Eric, Tatara was crying and sobbing, Kamamoto, Bandou, Fujishima, Chitose, Dewa were holding back to cry. Even Suoh Mikoto who always a poker face plastered on his face was frowning in sadness. You can't look towards Izumo's way, you felt so ashamed on not being strong enough to protect his child that he desired for so long, you knew that behind his lavender sunglasses, his eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry, Izumo… I understand if you don't want me anymore…" you apologized, hanging your head low as your hair blocked the men's view to look at your face. You then felt a hand touching yours; you looked towards it as Izumo gripped your hand tightly.

"I won't leave you… You are my wife, and I should be the one apologizing for not being able to protect you…" he said, he placed your hand on his forehead.

"I'm not angry at you… I'm pissed to the one who blew up that building… If I was there…" He spoke, you could fell drops of water on your hand, and you placed your hand to his soft, blond hair.

"I know… that we can't have a child anymore… But, look… HOMRA is our children, our family…" He said softly, you looked towards the guys who were standing in front of the door.

Now that you think about it, what Izumo said is true. You looked after the boys and Anna like your own children, Izumo being the big daddy and you being the mother. You didn't regret it; you never regretted being a HOMRA. Being around teenage boys and hearing their complaints and having fun, it's just like you have your very own family. What you and Izumo desired from 2 years ago when he proposed to you. You couldn't hold it any longer, your tears flow freely from your eyes to your cheeks, you held Izumo in your arms as you sobbed and sobbed. You let go from your hug, looking towards the other guys.

"Come here, kids. Give mom and dad a hug…" you spoke softly with arms wide, ready to hug the guys. Anna was the first to jump towards you then Yata, and then the rest of the gang joined in, even Mikoto did. You smiled towards Izumo who smiles back; he gave you a kiss while enjoying the group hug. You couldn't ask for a better husband and family. Even if they didn't inherit any of your genes and Izumo's, they are still the kids that you care dearly just like your own children, and having a faithful husband who goes together with you till the end of time, accepting everything together with you.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**This story actually came into my mind when I'm in my darkest hours; it really rang into my head for several times. I had no idea this came up to my mind because in my mind, the wife died killing herself. I don't want to do that actually, I just hope you guys like this chapter. I cried while writing this…**_


	16. Flowers

Drabble #16

_Request from Mirei-chan (guest)_

Flowers (Munakata Reishi X Reader X Suoh Mikoto)

"Hey, mind coming over to bar HOMRA when you had a chance? We have a problem." Kusanagi Izumo called you one day; you were a bit confused when he said the problem part. You were currently working at a local day care center; your patience and love to children made you very popular to the kids at the day care.

"What Happened, Izumo-san?" you asked in worry.

"Let's just say, something happened to both of your best friends."

You gasped when he said about your best friends who happened to be Munakata Reishi and Suoh Mikoto. They were your only friends since kindergarten and because of them; you who were a shy individual get to have many friends. Both of them were dearly to your life, you are the only one who could make them made up after a fight, the three of you spend time together always even after you three turned to adult and mend each other's work.

"I'll head over there." You said quickly before hanging up, running in worry.

By the time you arrived at the bar Izumo owned, you heard crashing, trashing and loud noises. Opening the entrance door, revealed Reishi and Mikoto running around and chasing each other, occasionally knocking over chairs there. One thing that you noticed about them that they shrunk into a body of a 5 year old child.

"These two were tricked on drinking a potion by a Strain, SCEPTER 4 and HOMRA are working together to find the Strain. In the mean time, can you please take care of our boss?" Izumo explained, a blond woman in blue was next to him. You gave a small nod and smile to the both of them before they left.

"Rei-kun, Miko-kun." You called your personal nicknames to the two men child; they suddenly stopped fighting and ran towards you when they heard your voice.

"Please don't fight you two, let's go to my house before you destroy Izumo-san's bar." You smiled, picking up Mikoto and Reishi on your arms before leaving the bar to a clansman's care; they snuggled close to your coat that made you giggle because of their cuteness.

You house had a very large garden, flowers and trees were everywhere coloring the plain green grass. Reishi loves the flowers there while Mikoto likes to rest down under the shade of the large sakura tree. As you took them to the garden area, Reishi and Mikoto ran to the flower area. You then sat down leaning on the large trunk of the sakura tee, watching over them making sure that they didn't fall to the fish pond near. You noticed them picking red and blue flowers that you grew and then sat down, doing something to them. Not wanting to disturb their fun, you sat there looking at the two with a smile.

You couldn't help but imagine the time when they were younger, they always kept you company when you were alone, comforting you when you are sad, sharing the memories together. As they grew older, they tend to get more possessive towards you, rivalry were made between the two. They are men; it's obvious that they become rivals. But there's still one thing that you didn't understand is that they become very rivalic when you were involved.

About a few minutes later, they suddenly ran towards you bringing the ring of flowers. Mikoto's creation was made from red flowers while Reishi made his with blue flowers. They then gave them to you; Reishi placed what he made around your neck while Mikoto placed his on the top of your head.

"Why, thank you, you two. This is so sweet…" you said, holding the two rings of flowers. You noticed they hid something on their back; then they were revealed as a small ring made from a stem of flower, each individual had their own color they love. They simultaneously took your left hand, about to slip their hand-made ring to your ring finger when their ring blocked each other's way; they both growled and stared viciously at each other.

"Now, now… Rei-kun, Miko-kun, I don't think I'm ready to marry you two just yet…" you chuckled, they both made a pout on their face. You took their ring and slipped them on their ring finger on the right hand. You told them to sit next you, Reishi on your right while Mikoto on your left. You then sang a lullaby that you used to sing for them when the three of you were younger; they listened attentively while closing your eyes. You kissed their forehead one by one; suddenly a puff of smoke surrounded them. Their child-like form was reverted into their adult form.

"Seems like we returned to our current self." Reishi spoke in his business-like tone, Mikoto mumbled a 'Yeah' in response. Both of them stared at the flower ring that you slipped on their ring finger; they then found a purple colored blossom near them. Together they made another ring, this time they slipped it on your finger on the right hand and gave a kiss on each side of your cheek that made you blush.

"Sing for us again." They said together, you smiled and obliged. Reishi leaned his head on your shoulder while Mikoto rested his head on your lap; you sang your lullaby once again before the three of you fell asleep together. You knew, meeting and befriending them was no coincidence. The two great men that were important to your love, you love them equally as much as they loved you back.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**To Mirei-chan, I'm sorry it's what you expected of Reishi and Mikoto fighting over the reader. I tried my best; I wasn't feeling too well and couldn't think straight. I'll redo it when I get a chance to.**_


	17. Doll

Drabble #17

_Request from Guest_

Doll (Bandou Saburota X Reader)

A puppet meister once said that dolls are made for women, they act like best friends who hear every complains that women have even though they are non-living and men had no right to steal them away from a woman's grasp. You are one of these women who own a doll even if your age is already 19; your type of doll is something that had to do with animals.

To you; Usa-kun is you best pal. Usa-kun is your stuffed bunny doll that's been with you for more than 18 years and you always carry him everywhere and every time. He is a black bunny with long floppy ears; it wore a black robe with an empty opening to his left chest where the heart was supposed to be. He was holding a bleeding red heart that was written 'Love me' on it, his eyes that were sewn closed were showing his sadness; his mouth is also sewn to an X-shape. It was as if Usa-kun took off his heart from his chest, begging and wanting people to love him no matter how horrible he looked.

People said Usa-kun is a creepy looking doll because of the heart, eyes and mouth that was sewn horribly. Society always had different opinion on what you like, but you paid no mind to them. Usa-kun still had the people in HOMRA to love him. Everybody at HOMRA, especially Anna loves Usa-kun because of the red heart he was holding. The guys first thought Usa-kun is a bit freaky, but they didn't care and they loved hugging Usa-kun and giving him love. You have no idea what you would do if Usa-kun is gone and lost; you might break down in despair of losing your very own best friend.

Unfortunately, it did happen.

After working around the bar for a midnight party that Izumo held, you went to the kitchen area where you placed Usa-kun on top of a table when you noticed Usa-kun wasn't there anymore. You looked around the bar once more and around the kitchen but, still no sign of Usa-kun. You sniffed sadly, thinking Usa-kun ran away and left you because you placed him carelessly around the kitchen. Taking your stuffs, you walked from the kitchen area and outside HOMRA. Izumo asked what happened to you but you only walk past him, you didn't feel someone watching you from a distance.

You lay yourself on your bed, patting the empty space next to you that used to be Usa-kun's place to rest. Your tears flow freely thinking about Usa-kun as it drops and seeped to the fabric of your pillow. Your mind was in dazed about Usa-kun when suddenly you heard the doorbell of your apartment being rang. You were confused, because it is late at midnight and who would visit you at a time like this. You stood up and started walking towards the doorway, wiping the tears on your eyes. You looked inside the peephole on your door, a man wearing a white hoodie, black sunglasses and a black cap was standing there. You gasped when you noticed this familiar man, you opened the door.

There stood Bandou Saburota, he was holding a small pot with decorative jewel on his hand.

"Ban-kun?" You called his nickname that you made for him; you invited him to come inside as he sat on your sofa while you made some tea for him and yourself.

"What brings you here, Ban-kun?" You asked curiously to him, he fidgeted a little as he shifted his eyes to the pot he was holding. Suddenly, he bowed in front of you.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to burn Usa-kun! I swear I didn't!" He exclaimed as he bowed again and again, you stopped him from doing further. You were literally shocked when you heard that news and about Usa-kun being burnt, but you still wanted answer from your childhood friend aside from Akagi Shouhei.

"I was having a break with Chitose when I noticed Usa-kun lying on top of the table so; I decided to play with him for a bit when Kusanagi-san called for me and Chitose so I placed him near the ashtray Chitose was using. By the time arrived back… Usa-kun was burning; I think the fire was ignited from the cigarette that Chitose haven't put out. I tried to save him, I really do! But, he turned into ashes…" he explained, trying to look away. You were shocked really, to know that Usa-kun died from being burnt. But a thought came to your mind, playing with dolls when you are literally an adult is not mature. It's about time for you to grow up and let Usa-kun go, you are sure even though he is not a living thing, and he went to heaven.

"It's okay, Ban-kun… I'm not mad; Usa-kun is in Heaven now." You said softly, he then placed the pot he brought to your hands.

"This is Usa-kun's ashes; I thought you might want to keep it."

"Thanks." You replied as you smiled to him, He then fidgeted again.

"Umm… I know you will miss Usa-kun… So in exchange… I'll be your Usa-kun… forever, until we die." You gasped and blushed when you heard his words; you could see his blush from the shade of his hoodie.

You moved towards Bandou, slowly taking off his hoodie, his cap and his sunglasses to admire his brilliant eyes and dark black hair. Now that you think about it, Bandou did resemble Usa-kun. Though they are shut in, they wanted to be loved. You then gave a peck on his lips; his face grew pink a little.

"Then yes, be my Usa-kun… lover…" You whispered, he then pulled you to a soft kiss.

Love never cares about the appearance, it just need the promise of companionship, faithfulness and appreciation towards each other. That is what you learn from Usa-kun; though he is freaky he wanted to be loved. So as humans, they are born to love and to be loved.


	18. Model

Drabble #18

_Request from aisu cream (guest)_

Model (Fushimi Saruhiko X Reader)

"What would you say if you are chosen as a model for FashionMonstar magazine?" A young man aged roughly around his early 20s spoke to your lover, Fushimi Saruhiko when both of you were having a lunch date at a local café at the shopping district area.

"… Ha?" was your boyfriend's only comment. He didn't understand the situation he was handling right now, it's unusual for a man runs over to you and tells you you're chosen as model for one of the most popular fashion magazine in Shizume City. "Give me one reason that I should be agreeing with a stranger's offer when I'm having lunch with my _girlfriend."_ He continued, adding a bit of pressure on the girlfriend part.

"My boss is looking for a teenager who is tall, pale-skinned and attractive. I've been circling over the district for more than 3 times and no one had matched the criteria until you showed up! Please, you will be paid 5 times the amount of your usual salary on where ever you work and it's only for today!" The man begged, tears were starting to pool up on his eyes.

"And I have to feel pity because?" Saruhiko said with a lazy-like tone.

"Why not take the job, Saruhiko-kun? I wouldn't mind waiting for you, it's only for 1 day, no?" You tried to convince him with a smile, he lips curved down. "You sure I should?" He asked in permission, you nodded with a smile. He sighed then agreed to take the job.

"Great! I'll escort you to the studio, it's not far!" The man spoke happily, Saruhiko paid the meal of both of your lunch before leaving the café.

_At the studio…_

Saruhiko was told to change some of the clothes prepared for him while you were told to wait inside the photo shoot area behind the cameraman. After a while, you heard a creak from the door revealing Saruhiko wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves with a patch on the left chest, a black and blue stripped tie was around his and a black and white checkered pants and he was holding a black working jacket. He didn't look to comfortable in the shirt he was wearing, every long-sleeved shirts that he wore would be rolled up to his elbows for air. But still, you couldn't help but blush to see his appearance.

"G-good luck, Saruhiko-kun." You said for encouragement. He smiles, kissing your forehead then moved to the front of the camera. His first pose to pull his tie to his right side to loosen up the collar area, showing a bit of his pale collarbone while pushing his left hand to his cobalt blue hair with his left eye closed. All the women in the studio were stunned to see his very, very sexy face. Before blood travels down from her nostrils, the head photographer told Saruhiko to change. Your face was blushing pink to him winking before leaving the room.

His second outfit was a black English tailcoat with a white shirt under it, a blue pants clad his legs and a black knee-high boots, a ribbon was tied around his neck that has the same color as his pants and a black top hat with a greenish blue colored bird brooch decorating it. His pose this time is holding a long white fabric with blue ornaments at the end of it; he was kneeling down as he held the fabric on his chest. He turned from a sexy after-work hottie to a handsome classy man.

The third attire he is wearing now after the English clothes are a simple white rolled up shirt that was button up till his chest with an unbuttoned grey vest, a blue coat on top of them, one of the arms were stuck on his right elbow while his left arm were covered totally and a black pants with an unbuckled belt. This time, he was ordered to lie down on a velvet blue sofa. Holding his thick framed glasses on his right hand and clutched next to his chest, he rest his head on one of the hand of the sofa, his left arm were next to his head, falling behind the hand of the sofa, he took out his pink tongue in a teasing like manner.

So far, his attire were a sexy working husband, a classical English man and the last was a hot, masochistic teaser. The women fell instantly in love with him. His looks, body figure, pale skin and that teasing way of his almost making you faint watching him pose like that, especially the last photo shoot. He was currently having a short break, every women of the staffs ran over him to take a picture together with him, asking for some autographs, squealing and fangirling over him. It's obvious he looked annoyed and bothered, he wasn't a person who likes being between a large crowd with squealing girls. You only smiled to him when he moved away from the female crowd, wiping his face from sweat.

"Looks like you have fans, Saruhiko-kun." You giggled; he clicked his tongue in annoyance. You knew for a fact that not only he was smart, Fushimi Saruhiko was a very attractive young man, every woman's eyes were to him when he walks or pass by a street.

The preparations were made to do the last photo shoot for today; Saruhiko was currently wearing a black butler outfit with dark blue colored butterfly patterns on it. This time, a woman appeared dressed with a dark blue kimono with similar butterfly pattern on it but its colored black on the outer part. When the photographer told your lover that she was going to be his partner for a kiss scene, he immediately stood up and walked towards you.

"I'm not gonna do it if it weren't her." He declared, holding your hand that made you gasp when you heard his words. Thinking for a while, the photographer agreed of Saruhiko's suggestion, the woman that supposed to Saruhiko's partner yelled and sulked while she took off her outfit before throwing it roughly to you.

After changing, you were told to sit on the same velvet sofa that your lover used on his previous shot, your lower back leaning on the hand and feet sprawled on the sofa. Saruhiko who was at the other end of the chair slowly crawling to you that made you blush but you tried to hold it in.

"Pull his tie he when he reaches you!" the photographer ordered you, you gulped nervously. By the time he was near to you, you gently pulled his tie towards your face as if pulling a dog's collar with a leash, finally ending it with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"That's a wrap!"

"Saruhiko-kun, why do want me to replace that woman's place?" you asked to your lover after changing your clothes.

"I don't want to feel any other people's lips besides yours." He said as a matter-of-factly, you blushed red. He chuckled then kissed your cheek before heading to the head producer's office.

You always knew, no matter how popular he can be, no matter how many beautiful women comes over him, he wouldn't ever pick a better woman than yourself.

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

"Saruhiko-kun, that head of chief's face is kinda pale when you came out from his office."

"Really? Didn't notice…"

"Don't mind me asking… but, how much is your usual salary at SCEPTER 4?"

"Normal salaries for normal officer are about 500.000 yen. I'm a third-in-commanding officer, I got double of it."

"Wait… that means you get 1.000.000 yen per month and with the salary from today's modeling job, multiplied by five…"

"…"

"… Saruhiko-kun, you just made that CEO in a verge of bankrupt just to pay your salary…"

"… Yeah."

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Yes, sorry again for the long chapter. But I had fun imagining Saruhiko in those styles of dress, especially the teaser part. HOHOHOHOHO**_


End file.
